A little orange heart
by koolgirlkat
Summary: This is a story of Tohru being kidnapped and how it's many months before Kyo, Yuki, and the rest of the Sohma family find her. They will go through many challenges together and find love (In some weird ways to.) Sorry I suck at summary's but I hope you find this story likable
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of Tohru being kidnapped and how it's many months before Kyo, Yuki, and the rest of the Sohma family find her. They will go through many challenges together and find love (In some weird ways to.) This is called…..**

* * *

**The Orange Heart**

Tohru Honda walked to The Sohma's property with a kind smile on her face. She never thought she would become a victim of a serious kidnapping. When she had came home she found the door unlocked. **Yuki said he had to go to a council meeting and Kyo walked home by himself. So maybe it's Kyo. **She thought. But oh how wrong she was. She entered and yelled, "I'm home! Anyone there?!" Silence. "Hmm." Tohru went to the kitchen thinking hard. She was thinking so hard she didn't notice the gun and the gun man pointing at her head. "Well looky here we've got ourselves a fine young girl." The gun man said stirring Tohru out of her sleep. The woman that looked about 30 and had a work skirt on and a ruffled shirt, "Hmm well I think she will do for master." The woman stood up from the table and touched Tohru's chin causing her to flinch. "Don't be so bother master just wants you." She said with a smirk. "By the way I'm Konata. But people just call me Kon. The man over there is Issendai. And don't tell me your name we know it." Tohru nodded slowly. "Come on master Daitaro is waiting." She said and walked out of the house swiftly with Issendai and Tohru following close behind. There was a blue Cobra. **If I wanted to I could scream and someone might help. But I don't want to push Issendai to far his temper might be short.** Tohru thought but all she could do now is hope that Kyo and Yuki find her. "It's going to be a long ride." Konata said. Tohru nodded and soon fell asleep. She could literally feel the glances off Konata and Issendai. She dreamt off Kyo and Yuki and Shigure and Momiji and Hatori and all the other Sohma's that she missed dearly. By the time they got there Tohru was awake and they lead her into the house….

Meanwhile back at the house

"Dang it Tohru were are you!" Kyo shouted and dialed everyone's number. He paced around her room about to cry he had found a woman's hair pin and he knew that Tohru didn't wear them. There were knocks on the door and Kyo let the whole family in. "We need to call the police!" Momiji shouted. "No we need to find her on our own." Kagura said. Everybody started fighting over that.

Meanwhile…

"Welcome to our masters house." Konata said with excitement of what might happen. Issendai held Tohru from escape. They heard a handsome voice saying, "Welcome home, Tohru-Kon." A very handsome man with long black hair and a kimono with little stars on it stepped out of the house. Hello Tohru Honda." He said without hesitation. "Hello." Tohru replied scared. "That is all that is needed from you Konata-San and Issendai-Kon." "Yes master." They said at the same time as bowing and left. "So Tohru come here." Tohru moved to him quickly. "Yes?" She asked head down. "I want one of my other 'Co workers' to take you to your room." She nodded. "Masato! Ayumi! Come escort Tohru to her room!" After he called that a woman in a short black kimono came out she looked about 25- 27. **Wow she's beautiful**. Tohru thought looking at the woman. After her came a man with many scars wearing dress pants and a dress shirt. Tohru nodded and followed slowly.

Meanwhile…

Kyo's anger grew as they kept fighting he finally exploded, "Shut up! We are calling the police tomorrow if we can't find her!" They all stopped at Kyo's sudden outburst and nodded. "OK, Hatori and I will go north of here up to Koharu Town. Momiji and Yuki go west. Shigure and… ummm… Ayame I guess go south. NO PLAYING AROUND! Kisa, Ritsu, and Hiro go east. Kagura, Arisa, and Saki go to the next town in the east. Everyone got it!" They all nodded at Kyo. "Then get out and look." They all headed out.

**Tohru's POV**

I was thrown into this small cold bedroom with only a dresser and bed. Oh I hope Kyo gets here! Just then a small paper was thrown into the room. I wonder what that is. I crawled to it and it read: **Make this room look like a castle room and you will get rewarded by not dying.** I am shocked I didn't know that the master had two sides to him. "Oh how am I supposed to do this?" I asked glumly to myself. Then I got an idea. I took the tie from my shirt off and put it over a window. "That is a curtain." I said to myself. I took my two blue ribbons off the side of my head and I placed it on the covers along with some extras I had just in case. "Those are ruffles in the bed." I looked in the dresser and found some metal poles and golden paint. I painted the gold hung one over the bed and one over the window. "There's still some paint left so I can make the dresser gold." I painted the dresser. I found a light bulb and a lamp shield. "Hmm." I took to twigs hanging from the wall and twisted them together. "Good a light bulb holder." I looked for a dress in the dresser and found a dress. "Good I can use the dress for my pillow case." I slowly put the dress on my pillow and smiled. This was turning out better than I thought. I found a mop and some water and I moped the floors from there dirty brown to white. "There now for the walls. There's not enough gold left so I must pick all the flowers that I had found on the floor and hang them on the wall." It was harder that I thought but I made it. "I'm done." I said nervously. The master came in. "HMMM."

**Kyo's POV**

Dame it Tohru were are you. If your gone then what will I do? How will I live? I mean right now my bangs and the rain is what is hiding my tears. Come home! I love you!

**No one's POV**

Tohru gulped. It was horrible waiting for his answer about her room but when it finally came she was relived. "This is good. It's getting late I'll have my 'Co workers' come and take care of your clothes." The master said. "No I have clothes under here. I'll be fine" He nodded and walked away closing the gate door behind him. Tohru took off her school shirt reveling a pink tank top then she took of her skirt reveling some white shorts. She carefully made her way to the bed. She missed all her friends. She missed home. She missed Kyo. She just laid there waiting for someone to come for her. Her eyes were blank from being scared. She began to play with a twig it snapped and cut her. She faked a smile. "This hurts me."

* * *

**What will they do next?! What will the master do?! And review! It's supposed to be were I don't really have a say in this book. So hope you enjoyed chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2 Stay With Me

**Ok guys! I know I haven't updated in awhile I have two reasons for that 1: I've been really focused on my Bleach fanfic! 2: I have been having middle of the year tests and next week I have more! Ugh what a shame. That's why I've been trying to update all of my fanfic's!**

* * *

**Stay With Me**

When morning arrived Tohru woke up she found some clothes on her dresser. "Well these are a little fancy." Tohru said to her self and giggled nervously. She put on the red kimono that had black outlines and white flowers. She slipped on her bamboo heels. Tohru brushed her hair quickly and put on the pearl bracelet that Kyo had given her for her birthday. **Oh Kyo won't you come for me?** **I miss you so much!** Tohru thought and sighed she quickly put on a hint of lip gloss and some mascara. One of the master's co-workers came to take her to breakfast. "You look beautiful Ms. Honda." A woman who looked about 28 and wore a short kimono said. "Th…Thank you." Tohru replied nervously and fiddled with her kimono ribbon. "Don't be nervous he will only take you if you want him to. Oh and by the way I'm May." The woman said giving a suggestive wink to Tohru. Tohru nodded and they walked into the hall filled with people. "Welcome my dear Tohru." The master said and guided her to the stage. "Please find a table that is comfortable." Tohru nodded and sat at the one with the least amount of people. "Welcome all….." The master said.

Back at Shigure's house

"We have to find her!" Kyo yelled surprising everyone at the breakfast table. Just then Shigure came in yelling, "Turn the T.V to channel 77!" Kyo nodded and turned it on. There he saw a handsome man and Tohru sitting in the background looking scared. "That's Tohru! Where is that place?" Kyo yelled already dialing the police's number. "Hello police." The other line said. "Yes this is Kyo Sohma we may have found Tohru Honda at, 1997865 Live Oaks Ln." Kyo yelled over the phone. The police wrote down the information and said, "Thank you we will try to find her as soon as possible." Kyo sighed as he hung up with the police officer. **Maybe we will find you Tohru. **Kyo thought and smiled he couldn't help but imagine her being back and being the same person she was. "Yay! Tohru's coming home!" Momiji shouted and jumped in the air.

Meanwhile…

Tohru thought she heard sirens. In fact she was sure she did. **Did Kyo finally see where I was! **Tohru thought to herself. After a few minutes of people clapping the doors broke down. Everyone gasped and screamed when the S.W.A.T team came in with guns looking for Tohru. The master quickly grabbed Tohru's arm and pushed her out the doors where she was with two of the prettiest women she had ever seen. One had black hair that was put up in a bun and she wore a kimono dress with black and gray and on her hand was a lace glove and she wore a pair of open toed multi blue pumps. The other woman had blonde hair and was wearing a silver cover up dress with the back half missing and had a white necklace she wore a pair of silver heels. "Quickly follow us." The first women said and grabbed Tohru's arm. They ran to a room full of cars and picked the red Lamborghini. The second woman stuffed Tohru into the back and went to the passenger side of the Lamborghini while the first woman went to the driver side. "My name is Tenshi." The first women said and gave Tohru a lime green dress. "And I'm Mizuki." The second women said and gave Tohru a pair of black ribbon heels. "Change into that why we're driving." Tenshi said driving vastly out of the drive way and into the main street. Tohru gulped and took of her kimono. She put on the lime dress that was mid thigh length and had a puffed bottom and little topaz green jewels on the rim of the dress. She quickly put on the heels and let down her hair. "We should be here in a few minutes. As soon as we get to the bridge hold your breath. Ok?" Mizuki said looking at Tohru. Tohru nodded and looked down. Tears streamed down her face and she began to cry silently. **Kyo where are you? **Tohru thought and shook because of how hard she was crying.

Meanwhile

"What do you mean she's not there?!" Kyo yelled into the phone when he got the news of Tohru not being there. "I'm sorry sir but we will try to find her." The police officer said calmly at the other end of the line. "I have to go." Kyo said and hung up. He went to his room and burst into tears. "Tohru where are you?" Kyo asked himself and began to cry again. He hated crying but he would do it until the end if Tohru came back. Kyo curled into a ball at the end of his bed.

With Tohru

She took in a big breath and held it as they crossed the bridge. "We're almost there." Tenshi said and looked into her rear view window. "Ok breath." Mizuki said and gave Tohru a necklace. "This will help the thing here from knowing you're human." Tenshi said with a smirk. Tohru nodded and put on the necklace. She looked at Mizuki who was taking off her dress and putting on a midnight blue one. Tohru blushed and looked at Tenshi who was putting on a gold gown. Tohru just decided to look at her hands in front of her. "Put this in your hair and smile." Mizuki said giving Tohru a yellow hair band so she could braid her hair. "Ok…" Tohru said and plastered a fake smile on her face. They got out of the car and entered a flashy building with many people- wait not people blue, purple, and red creatures entering. "These are the spirits of the north." Tenshi said with a small smile and continued, "They all are people just with different features they are all different on thing they have in common though is they are transparent. They see you as one of them because of the necklace if you didn't have it on this world would suck you into it." Mizuki rolled her eyes and said, "One thing they need is sex appeal." Mizuki pushed down the top of Tohru's dress a little and picked up the bottom a bit making Tohru blush. "There! Picture perfect." Mizuki stated and smiled. "Just stay with me and you'll be fine." Said Tenshi grabbing Tohru's and Mizuki's hands as they entered the palace.

* * *

**Ok I know this chapter was a little different and the girls Mizuki and Tenshi will be on for a while. I wanted Tohru to be the main one in this chapter but the next chapter is mainly Kyo, Tenshi, and Mizuki. Tenshi and Mizuki because I need life stories for them! Sorry for any spelling errors I'm still exhausted from tests. I will update other stories tomorrow!**

**-koolgirlkat**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Turn**

"I'm pretty sure the master will be here soon; want to get to know us?" Tenshi asked as they entered the club. "Sure." Tohru said smiling. "Ok I'll go first!" Mizuki said and smiled. "When I was little my mother would always ignore me…"

Mizuki's POV

"Mommy let's play!" I said running to my mother who was cooking in our kitchen. "No can't you see what I'm doing. I swear you're brunette but you act completely blonde." I was taken aback by this and ran to my father. "Daddy! Mommy's not listing to me! She told me I act like blonde!" I was crying and my dad didn't even look up to see what was wrong. I quickly ran to my room and shut my door. I started to cry harder and ran to my bed screaming. And my parents didn't even come up to see what was wrong they completely ignored me. I went to school everyday with no friends and pretty soon I became independent and only did things for myself.

In my second year of Jr. High I got a call from my dad and he sounded like he had been crying and I asked him, "What's wrong?" "Your mother has just been in a car wreck and she's dead." He had replied that day it had been raining and I didn't even say good morning to them. I just stared out the window of the office blankly and said, "Thank you for telling me father." I quickly entered my class again and everyone saw my blank expression on my face as I went to whisper what my father had said to me. The teacher looked shocked but said, "Why don't you go." I nodded and walked out the door running towards the hospital.

I asked for Akiko Higurashi and they told me room b 240 and I ran to it. When I got there I found half of my mothers face missing and my dad was standing beside her. "Oh, oh god!" I screamed when I saw my dead mother. She was always sort of dead to me but to see her in that state horrified me.

Before we had the funeral I remembered what my mother had told me when I was 5, 'I swear you're a brunette but you act completely blonde.' That was the last word she said to me. I quickly went through my cabinet and found my blonde hair dye. I put it in my hair and looked at myself. I looked a little weird with long blonde hair so I gave myself a pixie cut.

I wasn't sad when my mother passed away or when my father moved away. I was bored of living and that's when I met Tenshi at my high school and we became best friends. We decided to join forces with the master in our last year of high school and this is what we've been doing since." Mizuki said finishing the summary of her life. "Wow that's really, really surprising the way you act…" Tohru said eyes wide from shock. "Yep!" Mizuki said smiling. "My turn…" Tenshi said.

Tenshi's POV

"When I was born my mother gave me up to a family full of snooty girls and boys. We lived in a mansion and my room was at the very top I shared it with one of my maids and we were friends. One day she came home with a little girl of course I thought she just got really fat because I was 7 but she had been pregnant with my adoptive father.

Through middle school and high school I was thrown through legal problems between my adoptive mother and my adoptive father. I found a liking to Mizuki in high school and we became best friends and joined the master." Tenshi said finishing her life story. "Interesting…" Tohru stated and started thinking of Kyo, _Kyo I hope you find me soon. It's not bad here I just miss you._

POV over

"Where is Tohru!" Kyo shouted and walked down the streets. He had been walking so long he became lost and found a bridge- the same one Tohru had came over. Since he was a zodiac it didn't bother anyone when he came into the club. It did bother him when he found Tohru in that dress looking at him. He quickly went over to Tohru and hugged her saying, "Tohru I found you…" Tohru smiled hugging him saying, "I'm so happy to see you." Then it hit them- he wasn't turning into a cat. "It's broken…" Tohru was interrupted with lips on hers. He kissed her passionately and she kissed with just as much passion. Kyo pressed her against the wall and pressed himself against her. "Umm are we interrupting something?" Tenshi said looking at the couple. "Yes…" Kyo said still having Tohru against him. "Hmm maybe the orange head can come with us… he can help with Tohru." Mizuki said eyeing the two. "It's obvious the love they share." Tenshi said looking at them. "Looks like he's the new fugitive Tohru." Mizuki said winking and Kyo smirked. "I'm bringing her with me home." Kyo said putting his arms around Tohru. Mizuki and Tenshi glanced at each other and sighed, "Please come with us, Kyo the master will hurt me if I don't go." Tohru said pleading. Kyo looked as though in thought and sighed, "Fine."

* * *

**Looks like they have a new member!**


End file.
